


浮生若梦

by vvesper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper
Summary: 7.5浮生若梦为漫笔延闻番外，7的后续。





	浮生若梦

而也是在一个雨天里，槙岛圣护突然跟我提起了关于自由的话题。  
“狡啮，你眼中的自由是怎么样的呢？”  
“在西比拉统治的社会下，谈论自由有点奢侈了吧。”不过，我仍然是选择了继续听他的表述，“你想说什么？”  
“我认为的自由，是无所拘束啊。”我的思绪忽然转到了在那一个亭子里遇到槙岛之前想到的那些玩意。  
“无所拘束是指？”  
“不被任何东西所束缚，通向无所拘束的未知通道，死亡也许是一条吧。”  
“可是，一旦死去，不会再有重来的机会了。”细雨一下子落了下来，就像那樱花一样，我望了望也在欣赏着那雨水的男人，有些奇怪，却也感受到了不安。我不知道他下一句想说什么,今天的槙岛，有点不同以往。  
“狡啮，现在生活的很快乐吗？”  
“你想说什么。”  
“感受到快乐也罢，难受也罢，都是人给他赋予的符号。就是有了这些符号，人才能更理所当然的快乐和悲伤。”  
“头一次和人类相处的那么快乐啊。”他看着那快要落下的秋叶，不知不觉神色有些黯然，“狡啮，不要过于执着意义，意义只是给人类的欲望予以解释并加以说服的东西，可是，这些解释不一定有效，如果为了追寻解释的话，会变得痛苦，因此我才说活着就是没有意义的事情，你明白吗？”他的眼睛告诉我，他相信我会这么做。正因为异常快乐过，所以在目前才更感到悲伤。这个人真是奇怪，总能让我染上各种各样的情绪。

也就是那一天，早上至夜里，整日都整夜都在下雨，此时正入夜，雷电的轰鸣声使得我莫名的感到烦躁，而槙岛抛下那几句话后，就把自己锁在房间里，无论我怎么敲门，里面都没有一丝一毫的回应。

时钟一分一秒地走动，我盯着门把手，突然冒出了一阵冲动，硬要将这种感情打个比方的话，也许是不想被夺走玩具的孩子的心情吧。

我快步走到自己房间的某个角落，从衣柜深处拿出一个小型手提箱，我无法冷静思考，只是任凭着冲动随意扒开箱子，呈现在眼前的，是杀死槙岛的左轮手枪，和那把槙岛曾经使用过的在我眼里似乎有无数次的剃刀，在此我不再赘述我对这把剃刀的厌恶，但我仍然没有选择把手枪带过去，而是选择了剃刀，那是最本能的，最原始的选择，也正如我和他之间的关系，本来也只有追逐与掠夺。

我自认为自己是实着是温柔待人，严与待己，可是，对于那家伙来说，我无法践行我的座右铭。

我把剃刀放在口袋内，用不知道从哪里找到的万能钥匙开了锁。一打开门，映入眼前的就是那个男人的背影，还有远处淅淅沥沥的雨，落地窗是打开的，而他这幅样子也是我最不想见到的，他坐在护栏处，大雨淋湿他的衬衫，他也没有所谓，一切显得那么不真实，就好像坐在那里的，是一具人偶，我正视了自己的感觉，只感叹道那只是无法直面自己生命的困境的懦夫。

“槙岛。”

他转过头，“什么啊，狡噛。”笑容如幼童一样灿烂，我从来没见过他那么开心的样子。

“以为我会选择杀掉自己吗？”

他从阳台上跳到平坦的地面，“我说过，我是无法死去的，仅靠我一个人的话。”  
当时我怎么也不懂他那话的意思，后来才发现这句话是如此重要。

他拨了拨湿掉的发根，也没用毛巾擦干净身体，只是径直走到床前，坐下来，低着头，不让我看清楚他的表情。

“那你今天说的话又是怎么回事？”

“没什么。”

他一直不让我看他的脸，我只好把他的脸掰过来，捏住他的下巴。我看到的，是充满着嘲讽意味的表情，他那双暗金色的眼睛，在我眼里份外刺眼。而无法注意到的，是他内心深处的孤独，这份孤独无法照在我的心中。

“哦？是要以武夫的方式解决问题吗？”

再下一刻，他忽然瞪大了双眼，甚至连我都没有预料到自己会有这样的表现，那是我第一次，也是最后一次，亲吻一个男人。

口齿交缠间，口腔内充满了血的味道，我咬破了他的嘴唇，我想他应该也毫不介意，否则，不会纵容我此刻的任性。充满血腥味道的口腔，使得我越发兴奋，我们之间就这样持续了许久，一直到他有些喘不上气来。

我按住他的肩膀，将他推倒在床，他有些兴奋地笑了：“你可真是急性子啊。”

那张有些无所谓的脸让我有些火大，我不顾他的衬衫是什么质地，价格如何高昂，在目前的我看来，这只是一团碍事的破布，于是我也不顾衬衫纽扣的顺序，只是一把将衬衫撕开，槙岛看着我的眼睛，这神态像是在欣赏什么稀有的美术品。

“那就按你所想。”我补充道。

他的肌肉线条我是领教过的，不算太过精壮，反而有种纤细感，但给人呈现的却十分有力量，皮肤十分白皙，很自然的，乳首也是鲜明的粉红色。

连身体也向我宣誓着高高在上的意味，我忍不住哼了一下。然后情不自禁地继续吻向他那张讨人厌的嘴唇，那张作为利器的嘴唇。

我依然在不断地侵犯他的嘴唇，品味那带血的味道，同时也不断揉捏他的乳首以及抚摸他那副只有我能侵犯的身体。

虽然从他的表情看不出来，但从他身体笨拙的反应告诉我，他也是第一次做这种事。  
尽管他的唇舌与我在相互交缠，可偶尔泄出的呻吟看的出这幅身体十分敏感。只需要一点点的撩拨，就能显现出乎意料的效果。

我们两具身体紧贴在一起，我能感受到他下半身明显的鼓起，我和他对视了一眼，他有些不好意思的撇开脸，似乎不愿意承认这个事实。我本来还以为他是不容易在这方面害羞的类型，看来是我预想错误。

我脱去他全身的外衣，这个男人的全部，赤裸的展现在我的眼前，同时我必须要说实话，我是打算为所欲为的。

同时也将自己的全身衣物脱下，这就是所谓的赤诚相见吧。

他的性器官线条十分优美，可是，我并不打算抚弄那一处，他有些怨恨的看着我，我不说话，只是将他的身体些微抬起，没有做任何必要的前期准备，目前我的行动，是本能与些许理性交织起来的，我很清楚，但并不打算用我那微小但极度重要的理性去缓解这一阵的冲动。

如果这个男人死亡，那也只能是在我手上死去，这个念头再次浮现在我眼前。

调整好位置后，我把我的性器官直接推进了他的体内，总觉得我这幅样子实在像极了我曾经恨透的犯罪者，可是，看着他的脸，我更加不想停下来了。

“我不会一直受你的控制。”

话是这样说，而实际却是，我一直在受他的影响，在那个雨天，理智也悉数被他夺走了，在捕逃犯也好，同伙也罢，甚至是连这种以往我都不曾体验过的事情也做的出来。

脑海里浮现叔本华的语句：“恋人之间爱情的增进，不外乎是希望产生新个体的生存意志而已。”

真可笑呐，明明是一位不受爱慕对象欢迎的哲学家，却能说出这种话，他真的好好体验过爱吗，不过，这让他审视起了对眼前男人的情感，但是我知道，我对槙岛不是可以用爱情就能衡量的东西，是连我都无法说清楚的情感。

不是爱…是更多的…难以言说的东西。

视线回到眼前，在我眼前的，是槙岛惨白的脸，我摸着他的头发，停止了动作，他盯着我的眼睛，那悲伤像是要穿透我的心脏。

我掐住他的脖子，在我们还是一体的时候，槙岛头上凝出滴滴汗水，一滴不知道是眼泪还是汗水的东西滴落了下来。

“你也会哭吗？”

我加大了捏紧脖子的力度，我知道他很难受，但我不打算停止。

槙岛并没有人类会有的求生意志，我看的出来，也许，曾经有，但那是很久的以前了。  
我送开双手，槙岛本能的呼吸起来新鲜空气。

“只不过是普通的生理反应而已，被设定好的罢了。”

“每一个人只要闭目内证，就会知道自己的存在原是永无休止地受着意志的支配与奴役。人受意志的支配与奴役，他无时无刻地无不忙忙碌碌地试图寻找些什么，每一次寻找的结果，无不发现自己原是与空无同在，最终不能不承认这个世界的存在原是一大悲剧，而世界的内容却全是痛苦。”

我明白这句话的含义，可是却无法将他嵌套在我的内心，这也许是我和他的根本区别。区别是，即使我发现世界全是痛苦，我也并不打算否定我的存在。

“用叔本华的原话回答你，‘痛苦既与生命不肯分离，我们若把痛苦看做一种偶然和无目的性的事件，人的荒谬也就莫过如此了。’，但是啊，明知道痛苦还要活下去，这也是一种选择。”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”他擦了下嘴角的血迹，倾身吻向我，那是他第一次主动吻我，现在想想看，应该说是一种转移注意力的策略吧。

然后神不知鬼不觉地从我放在床边的长裤口袋里拿出那把剃刀，交付到我手上。

“就这样，还在我们结合的时候，把我杀掉吧。”他轻轻在我耳边吐息。

我并没有说话，只是继续在他体内动作，我能感受到他体内的热度，明明是一个冰冷的人工智能，却套上了人格的内核，这让我该如何形容呢。

“你把它带来，不就是想杀掉我的吗？”

“没想到会走到这一步。”我低声说，“听好了，你只能为我而死。”

“打算回日本的那一刻，你只能为我活着。”

因为这个家伙，我牺牲了我一直信仰的道德和正义，那么，现在的我还是原来的我吗，我似乎感觉到以前那位正直的自我在嘲笑目前的自己。

“真是个任性的家伙。”他打算松开剃刀，我却一把夺了过来。

“给我。”这时候，我想都没想，直接将剃刀夺了过来，当然，到后来这个决定并没有产生什么影响。

我用刀柄在这个沿着男人的脖颈处一下又一下的划着，而槙岛没有任何恐惧的意思，只是一副任我作为的表情，我将握刀的手稍微一用力，留下了一道血痕。他的脖子及其脆弱，之前掐住他脖子的那一瞬间我是这么感觉的，而使用剃刀的话受到伤害的程度会更明显吧，我如此认为。槙岛紧闭双眼，他的脸色仍然惨白，他并非不在意我的行为，而是不打算在意。冲动的自我在此刻显现，我想起了弗洛伊德所提出的死亡本能，我这种行为，可是表现死亡本能的标准模板了。我看着他的脖颈，一瞬间，鲜血就像盛放的花朵一样，在他惨白的皮肤上流下了痕迹。

我放下剃刀，盯着前方雪白的墙壁，一时间，墙壁似乎都渗出了血。那是我第二次杀掉槙岛。

而也如我所料的是，在不到一分钟的时间里，槙岛醒来了，而皮肤也完全在这一瞬间再生。

“你了解吗？那种感觉，狡啮慎也。”他的声音轻轻柔柔，不带任何波动。

这场闹剧以这种形式收场，而在这之后，我们仍然在做爱，就好像这是最后一夜的性爱一样，而在我醒来后，槙岛也不知所踪，就如同这一切是一场梦一样。

如果他还在这里，我想他此时应该会如此嘲讽当前的情景：“不论任何人，他的一生只是无限的种族之灵的顽固求生意志中的一场梦而已。”

注：  
恋人之间爱情的增进，不外乎是希望产生新个体的生存意志而已，  
每一个人只要闭目内证，就会知道自己的存在原是永无休止地受着意志的支配与奴役。人受意志的支配与奴役，他无时无刻地无不忙忙碌碌地试图寻找些什么，每一次寻找的结果，无不发现自己原是与空无同在，最终不能不承认这个世界的存在原是一大悲剧，而世界的内容却全是痛苦。  
每一个人只要闭目内证，就会知道自己的存在原是永无休止地受着意志的支配与奴役。人受意志的支配与奴役，他无时无刻地无不忙忙碌碌地试图寻找些什么，每一次寻找的结果，无不发现自己原是与空无同在，最终不能不承认这个世界的存在原是一大悲剧，而世界的内容却全是痛苦。  
痛苦既与生命不肯分离，我们若把痛苦看做一种偶然和无目的性的事件，人的荒谬也就莫过如此了。  
不论任何人，他的一生只是无限的种族之灵的顽固求生意志中的一场梦而已  
摘自《叔本华说欲望与幸福》—叔本华

死亡本能：（摘自百度百科）死亡本能（death instinct ）又被称为毁坏冲动、攻击本能或侵犯本能，由奥地利心理学家弗洛伊德提出。他认为，死亡本能是一种与生俱来的，要摧毁秩序，回到前生命状态的冲动。


End file.
